


You Love her, Don't You?

by memvoir



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: OC, does this count as very light fluff, not super involved OC though, there's some French, this is the first fanficiton i ever wrote jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memvoir/pseuds/memvoir
Summary: A French exchange student is studying abroad at Ouran Academy. Upon stumbling across the Host Club, she notices how the king acts towards the brunette of the group and decides that love needs a little push.





	

Quick OC Bio:  
Hair: honey gold, long and wavy  
Eyes: emerald green  
Name: didn't give one,,,, oops?  
(I do not own anything aside from the OC)

 

I spent most of my day treading aimlessly around Ouran Academy.

"Of all places to study abroad, mother just had to pick Japan?" I sighed, continuing on my self given tour of the school grounds. I want to say it's around lunch now. I mean, the halls are empty. I'm positive classes aren't In session at the moment.

Japan is too different from France. The food, smells in the air, even the people. I've adjusted to the language, though French phrases slip on occasion. I'm in class 2-A by the way. There's another French person in there as well, but it's a male. He was hospitable, but too perky for my liking. He also invited me to attend this "Host Club" or something… Can someone explain that to me?

-AFTER SCHOOL-

More aimless walking.. All of these hallways look the same. Out of boredom, I start peeking my head through doors. This went on for a while until I opened one particular door..

Upon opening the door, I was greeted with a blinding light and rose petals.

Struck dumb, I stood for a few moments before making the choice to walk inside. Looking around at the scene, I find that French kid from my class barreling towards me. I wait until the last second and take a side step out of the way.

"Quel est le problème avec vous?!" I yell at him in my native tongue, leaving him awestruck.

"You're French, too?" his eyes grow wide like a child's. His voice is too… innocent.

"Of course I'm French. But you didn't answer my question.." I half scramble for an answer, earning a princely smile in return.

"There's nothing wrong with me, princess." He spoke with a charming potency, keeping that prince-like character. I felt two arms drape over my shoulders.

"A French toy? What a find." Two voices said in unison. I looked at the two, confusion crossing over my features. Two voices… but one face.

"Twins?" I said to myself, earning a laugh from them.

"Pretty face, dumb brain!" The two exclaimed,their laughing never ceasing as the 'French boy' pulled me aside.

"Don't mind them, princess, they're a little off the block.." He said to me, practically dragging me to a sofa and sitting me down.

"Would you care for some tea? Or maybe some cake? Haruhi! Bring our princess some drink and sweets!" he yelled continuously, somehow never running short of breath.

"Um.." I barely spoke out, being immediately cut off by more ranting of the French boy.

-SOME TIME LATER-

After a while Frenchie finally settled down and I was actually able to learn something about him.

"So… Tamaki? You said your dad is the chairman? That's interesting." I tried making conversation, but he was too focused on the brunette I was told is "Haruhi." Sighing, I set my teacup down in defeat. Thinking about it, I realized something that caused me to smile.

"Tamaki.. Vous aimez Haruhi, pas vous?" I questioned him in French, tilting my head at him. In saying so, a heavy blush crossed over his features.

"Où trouvés-vous cette idée ne?" He shouted a whisper, his accent heavy. He was beginning to sweat now, the scarlet color on his face never ceasing. I smiled at him.

"Aller à elle, Tamaki. Ne pas lui faire attendre plus." I told him as sweetly as I could, smiling. Hearing my words, he nodded, running over to Haruhi gleefully.

I smiled at the scene and stood, bidding my goodbyes before exiting the club room. I had no reason to stay, nor to return.


End file.
